The Troll Army
The Troll Army refers to the assembled forces of trolls in order to either terrorize, destroy, or conquer Topix. It usually takes a group of Contributors to combat such numbers of foes, and they have all at one point or another nearly or have taken over the Dinosaur Forum. All armies have taken part in some sort of war, wether it be a small flame war, or a full out attack like the Topix Wars. This page is to cover all the troll armies that appeared over the years Troll Armies through the Years ﻿ 2006-2007 Throughout the birth pangs of the forum, several trolls appeared, including Santa on Febuary 1, 2007, Ethan Dino in late 2007, and SpinoX000 in early 2007. During this period, even though the trolls thought they were all "that", they had never really thought of taking over the forum. It wouldn't be until the following year did the trolls become a real problem. 2008 In March 2008, SpinoX000 formed the first troll army, but was defeated by wilferrel, Spino vs Rex XL, Dino Freak USA, and Lord Vader in the first ever flame war on the forum. Later in the year, Ethan Dino created his own army and took over the forum for a brief time. He also created the first troll empire. 2009 Lord Vader and other users eventually defeated Ethan Dino's army in April 2009, and later exiled him. Topix war one then began by GigaFan, but was quickly defeated after he lsot his right hand man, Ohyeah. When Topix War II started, Giganotosaurus Fan created a new army, but after being defeated, it was taken over by the new troll Pincus Shain, and soon defeated the forum counsel. Pincus later transformed it into Trolltopia, the second known troll empire. 2010 In January 15, 2010, Pincus disbanded the empire, and the Topix Community took control of the forum once more. Later on, following the Paleo Insanity Incident, a new troll, named Giga Fan, returned with a new troll army, sparking the Great Paleo Insanity War. Lord of the Allosaurs, Spinodontosaurus and Spinosaur King joined together to defeat the troll and seemingly destroyed the army. Most believe that the troll wasn't the real Giga Fan. 2011 Throughout 2011 there have been many threats from minor, new trolls, and the ocasionall older, more powerfull trolls again threatening to declare war on Topix. Although there have been a few trolls who have kept to there word, attacking the forum, most are able to be safely ignored by mature users. Later, however, after they left, more immature and younger users arrived and began feeding the remaining trolls, resulting in The Second Topix Civil War. 2012 Throughout early 2012, there have been many imposters of older trolls such as Pincus Shain and Giganotosaurus Fan who have threatened to attack, however only minor trolls such as Crazy Fish had truly spammed the forum. Unforunatly, many of the newer users began "feeding" these trolls. This resulted in the Topix Cold War, which eventually led to the disbanment of the Topix Dinosaur Forum. Later, Doctor Facepalm impersonated the troll Giganotosaurus Fan, although later revealed that he was just an impostor. However, he continued to use that account until he made a new one, named Pinky And Ze Brain. A Comparison of the Various Troll Armies Over the course of the forum's history, there have been several troll armies, each started by different people. This section will cover and compare all the troll armies that have appeared. SpinoX000's Army SpinoX000, at the time the dominant troll, created his own army in March 2008 made up of a group of clones called the Legion of 20, christened by SpinoX000 himself. His numerous clones did alot of damage, but eventually wilferrel,Lord Vader,Spino vs Rex XL, and Dino Freak USA defeated him and his army in the same month. The first flame war on the forum was started as a result of SpinoX000's attacks. Ethan Dino's Army Ethan Dino happened to use the same tactic as SpinoX000 did for his army; create numerous clones to overwhelm the forum. By late 2008, Ethan Dino created the first troll empire as well, and for a time took over the forum. But then a band of rebels led by Lord Vader engaged in a flame war with him, and on April 2009, the empire and the army was destroyed. The following month, wilferrel started another war against Ethan Dino, and defeated and exiled him. Giganotosaurus Fan's First Army Following the defeat of Ethan Dino, topix rested in peace. However, on September 2009, a troll by the name of Giganotosaurus Fan arrived. Due to his location in Basildon, most users thought him to be Spinosaurus King. He first simply acted as a Giganotosaurus fanboy, so most users ignored him. However, this infuriated him and he began posting insulting remarks. Finnaly, they began heavy, harsh, and even rasist posts. Seeing there chance, many other trolls swarmed the forum. The most primary was Ohyeahspinosaurus, who became Giganotosaurus Fan's right hand man. Finnaly, Topix war one began. However, most of GigaFan's allys were minor trolls, so they were easily driven away. Outmaned and ultimately defeated, Ohyeah betrayed GigaFan and surrendered the topix comunity. Loosing his right hand man, GigaFan resorted to another strategy. He began impersinating Spino King. A few users then began to believe the two were the same.Finnaly, SpinoKing had enough. He had a short one-on-one duel with GigaFan, and finnaly defeated and exiled him. All this happened in under one week, with Spino King branded a traitor. Giganotosaurus Fan's Second Army Giganotosaurus fan swiftly returned to take his revenge, along with many other trolls, like Ethan Dino, now under the name of Mike Anderson. Although he made a very powefull began, as soon as Spino King saw that the natorious imposter returned, he declared Topix War two. Quickly, only after about a week, Giga Fan fleed. However one of the trolls that was acccompaning him, Pincus Shain, was about to create the largest troll army ever. Pincus Shain's Army During the second Topix War, the troll Giganotosaurus Fan was defeated in the first week of fighting. Later, Pincus Shain took over the army from him and defeated the Forum Counsil. Thus the Topix Dark Ages began as a result. Pincus than transformed it into Trolltopia, his very own troll empire. In December 2009, Spinosaur King started Topix War III in an attempt to free the forum, but the rebels were defeated as well. Finally, for some strange reason, Pincus disbanded Trolltopia. His army consisted of Mike Anderson and Texasaurus (a clone of Mike Anderson). Evan, now known as Chase King, also returned, although he didn't post as frequently, and only participated in some parts of the war. Giganotosaurus Fan's Third Army In May 2010, folowing the devastating Paleo Insanity Incident, dozens of trolls swarmed into the wrecked forum known as Paleo Insanity. The leader of these spammers was a troll named Giganotosaurus Fan. While some thought he was the real Giganotosaurus Fan, the majority of users believed he was simply an impersonator of Giga Fan. The remaining active users on Paleo Insanity (Lord of the Allosaurs, Spinodontasaurus, and Spinosaur King), engaged in what would later be called the Great Paleo Insanity War in order the free the already doomed forum. GigaFan briefly overwhelmed them, but when Xobor appointed Spinosaur King to Administor of Paleo Insanity, it was all over. He swiftly banned the entire army, including GigaFan. However, Paleo Insanity was abandoned by all the contributors, and most of them left to Prehistopia, which was about to be hijacked.